Chain Reaction
by merliahmariana
Summary: chain reaction is about two people who who grew up differently find out that they are more alike then they are different E.L. James own FSOG CHARTERS i just OWN THE ONES I MADE UP IN THE PLOT hope you like btw CHAIN REACTION IS A REWRITE OF (CHRISTIAN GREY GANG LIFE) HOPE YOU LIKE THIS VERSION BETTER LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK


APOV

Here I am sitting outside my used to be apartment i had lost my job early today in my landlord kick me out so I have nowhere to sleep. _should i call Jack even though we broke up_. _No probably thought to herself._ So I started walking walking as I found myself at the park where I see something very strange I see two guys beating up an old man that when out of nowhere they shoot him and I witnessed it all.

 _I need to get out of here_. _Ana thought to herself._ But before she could run they spotted her so she still took off running but little did she know that they started chasing her too. I had stopped running to catch my breath only to be standing in front of me was the two guys that i was running from.

 _Guy 1:_ _you are coming with us the boss wants to meet you_

 _ANA: No I'm not I'm staying where I am_

 _Guy 2: move before I put a bullet in your head_

Ana did what she was told and started walking behind the guy that was in front of her. _What your name? One of the guys ask Ana . NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS Ana says._

I realize that the walk didn't take that long here I am at an UNKNOWN place that looks like an abandoned warehouse of some sort. I watch I see one of the guys put in a code as we enter the warehouse there are a lot of people here and they are all dressed in black.

One of the guys walked off and came back with the most gorgeous man i ever seen he had the most beautiful grey eyes I ever seen with his black copper hair.

CPOV

AS Sean came over to me telling me that a girl witness what they did I walked over to where the girl was standing that When I was met with the most beautiful burnette with blue eyes i ever seen it was like she was staring into my soul.

 _Christian: take her to my penthouse I'll deal with her later and did she tell you her name_

 _Sean: No she did not boss she stubborn woman I've ever met_

 _Christian: Well figure it out before I get there alright_

 _Sean: Ok got it boss_

SPOV

I grabbed the young lady by her arm to lead her to the car but I have to admit that the silence was so peaceful, but I'm also surprise that she didn't crack most woman in her situation would've crack within the first 30 minutes or so but she didn't

The drive to the bosses house was not that long at all. We got into the elevator it to the 20th floor.

 _Sean: Can you please tell me your name?_

 _Ignore_

 _Sean: Please_

 _Ignore_

 _Sean: Please this would go by so much quicker if you just told me your name?_

 _ANASTASIA STEELE_ she says.

See now that wasn't so hard but all you have to do is wait here till the boss wants to see you.

As i walk out the door I see the boss step off the elevator.

 _Christian: Did she happen to tell you her name_

 _Sean: YES, Anastasia Steele_

 _Christian: alright you can go now bye Sean_

 _Sean: bye boss_

CPOV

As I walked into my house into the living room that when I see her sitting there.

 _Christian: Anastasia we need to discuss some business_

 _Ana: I guess we do and please call me Ana_

 _Christian: Ok then Ana what you saw tonight is the reason you are here. I need to know what you are plan on doing with this information._

 _Ana: NOTHING I just want to leave_

 _Christian: Well that not going to happen. But you do have to option 1. I can just kill you in not worry or 2. You can join THE BRONZE DRAGON_

 _Ana: You mean join your gang can i have time to think about it_

 _Christian: Yes you may let me know your answer in the morning that. But in the meantime let me show you to your room_

 _Ana: Okay_

I showed her room in told her she has clothes in the closet if she would like to change.

 _I hope she make the right choice because I don't think I could kill her no matter how hard it just when I first saw her I got this urge to protect her_

 _What will be Ana choice? Find out in the next chapter_

This is so a rewrite To CHRISTIAN GREY GANG LIFE so i hope you like this one


End file.
